The End
by FooFooCuddlyWHAT
Summary: The end isn't what we always thought it would be. It isn't all pretty flowers and laughing children. Sometimes, it's pretty damn ugly. Rated M for suicide attempt. Starts off where Korra is standing on the cliff. Slight OOC/AU. Flames are more than welcome. Just don't burn me too bad. Playing it by ear, so don't know how long it will be. Just stick with me on this one.


_**"Sometimes even to live is an act of courage." ― Seneca **_

* * *

The cliff edge welcomed her, beckoned her to slip over it icy precipice. It called to her in ways she could never understand. So when she jumped and felt the air pulse around her, carrying her down, floating, falling, she didn't scream. She stayed silent and reveled in the way it hissed around her ears, whispered through her hair. It screamed in her face and yelled out her name. Called to her in a fit of pity and hatred. 'You're just a half-baked-avatar-in-training.' Tarrlok's words rang loud and clear in her ears. 'I told you I would destroy you.' Amon's voice sliced through her calm, threatened to break her. She was already broken. He definitely succeeded in breaking. Broken beyond repair, she decided to take her own life. Her bending was her life, and without it, she saw herself as just a shell. Lifeless. Just existing.

Tenzin was worried for his pupil. He didn't think she would do anything rash. How very wrong he was. He heard the wind hissing, spitting at him. Danger, it screamed in his ears. Someone's in danger. 'Does anyone know where Korra is?' He was becoming worried. He knew she needed time to come to terms with what had happened, but she should have returned by now. Darkness was beginning to descend on the South Pole and covered the hut in its dreary hold. Mako sighed. The firebender was becoming impatient. 'I'll go look for her.' He jumped up and slid out of the room. Tenzin heard the hut door open and slide shut. He sighed and waited for them to return. The patient master, on the verge of losing every ounce of patience he had.

'Korra! Korra, you out here?' Mako yelled against the icy wind. He blew into his palms, letting his chi flow to warm himself against the chill. He rounded a great chunk of ice and came to stand at the edge of a cliff. The icy crags held an ominous feeling to them, like something bad had happened. He leaned over the edge in curiousity, not knowing what awaited him. 'KORRA! NO!'

Tenzin jumped when he heard the wind whirl and scream in despair. 'Korra! No!' It whispered desperately against his heated skin. He was out of the fur-lined chair and sprinting to the entrance of the hut. 'What-' Pema tried to ask him but he was out of the door and jumping off the steps, calling the wind to aid his speed. 'Tenzin, wait!' Bolin called to the airbender, but he was too far ahead to hear the earthbender boy. There wasn't any time to wait. He rounded the corner where Naga's paw prints vanished and almost froze. Mako, soaked to the bone, looked like he was kissing Korra. Only she wasn't moving.

Water surrounded him instantly, freezing him to the core. He let the fire take hold of him, using his chi heat himself again. Korra's body floated, lifeless, several feet above him. Blood leaked into the water from somewhere. 'This can't be happening.' Mako thought desperately. He kicked his legs and pulled his hands through the ice water, fighting his way against the waves to save her.

The icy air continued to whip past her. She kept her eyes closed, picturing Mako's beautiful face. He wouldn't want her now. Now that she wasn't the avatar, nobody would want her. Tenzin, Pema, the airbender children, not even Katara would want her. Katara had tried everything. Nothing could help her. So when she smacked into the wall of ice and everything went black, she welcomed it.

'Mako, what happened?' The words came out harsher than he had intended. He wanted to be calm and precise about this, but seeing Korra laying there, still, so broken, cut away at his resolve. 'She jumped, Tenzin. She jumped.' The firebender burst into tears. Immediately, Tenzin threw his cloak off and wrapped Korra in it to keep her warm. He couldn't let her die. Not when so many people needed her. Wanted her.

'Am I dead?' She stared at the mist surrounding her, tried to bend it away out of habit. Nothing happened. 'You're in the Spirit World.' Korra knew that voice. She spun around to face Avatar Aang.

'Aang...' She didn't know what else to say.

'The air nomads strictly forbid suicide. All live is sacred, no matter how bad it is. What you did, Korra, isn't okay. But it's not my place to judge you. I'm here to help you. I am YOU, Korra. I've felt your pain, and I've felt your hatred towards the Equalists. You've become quite the avatar since I first sent you that memory. But you were still so inexperienced. I tried to help you even more when you were attacked at the stadium, but you failed to fully connect to your spiritual side. Korra, you've finally hit your lowest point. When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change. You've finally reached spiritual enlightenment because you resigned yourself to the fate of only being an airbender. You gave up. Now it's only an upward climb. Achieve greatness, Korra. Become an unforgettable Avatar for the people of Republic City. For the world.' Aang walked up to Korra and simply touched her forehead. She felt a power awaken in her. It took over everything. And then Aang vanished.

Tenzin didn't know what to do. She hadn't stirred at all. Katara healed the gaping wound on her head and extracted the water from her lungs and she still didn't wake. Mako stayed by her bed side at all times. Holding her hand, whispering words that fell onto deaf hears. Only Tenzin heard him. He had refused to leave the girl alone. 'Everything is going to be alright.' He heard himself say again for the millionth time that night. 'No, it won't.' Korra's words plagued his mind. Her face when she walked out haunts his memory.

'Aang! Wait, I need your help!' She yelled into the darkening mist surrounding her. She fell to her knees and a tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't bother wiping it away. Her whole body slumped forward. She could faintly hear the voices of her friends and family. Fatigue clouded her mind. She slipped into a deep sleep.

'Is she awake yet?' Korra's mother asked Tenzin when he made his way into the kitchen. He shook his head and sighed. She needed to wake up. It had been almost a full day since. The airbending master felt like giving up. He was tired and just wanted this ordeal to end. He wanted Korra to wake up and be alright. He wanted the Korra he had trained in Republic City. The headstrong woman who didn't give up, who would test his patience day in and day out. Black circles rimmed his bloodshot eyes. 'Tenzin,' his mother called from the sitting room, "Can you come here for a moment?' He reluctantly went.

'..back Korra. Come back to me. Come back to us. Bolin, Asami, Tenzin. We all miss you. Come back.' A voice whispered into her hair. Mako. Her eyelids fluttered. Korra took a deep breathe and finally, after what seemed like forever, opened her eyes. 'Tenzin! Come quick!' Mako stared into her eyes. At first, they looked faded, almost grey. And then the icy blue hue knocked the breathe right out if him.

'Yes, Mother?' His voice was weak, hoarse from the hours of talking. 'She needs to go to the hospital. I have done all I can for her.' Katara's face drained of color. 'Tenzin! Come quick!' Mako sounded off down the hall. He was out of the room and standing by Korra in a matter of seconds, staring into her eyes. 'Korra, you're awake.' And for the first time in days, he cried. 'You're awake.' He repeated while tears streamed down his face.

* * *

_**And that's the end of chapter 1. Sorry for any of the typos, and just sucky spelling. This isn't beta'd, but I'll try my hardest to fix whatever I can find. I've never written a story for LoK, and I haven't written a story in a long time either. Real life seems to want to punch me in the face every time I want to do something. But let me know what you think. I'll try to have chapter 2 up by the end of the week.**_

_**~CC~**_


End file.
